The next guardians
by ZoeythePinkNinja
Summary: Chiyu Mikanora is a girl who has problems with herself. She can't decide how she wants to be when she grows up! But when Easter returns, she'll need the help of students that YOU submit! Join Chiyu and her guardians in this SYOC story! CLOSED!
1. Meeting the guardians

**Here's the first chapter! I only own Chiyu and her Chara.**

(Chiyu's PoV)

I was in the middle of reading my favorite story, Alice's in Dreamland. It depicts a small dream, who wanted to be remembered. So the dream lured people into it, making them an Alice. Most of them reaches a strange fate, but I knew it was just a story. My dad was out getting wasted as usual, so I had to do stuff around the house alone. I had already made myself dinner and cleaned myself.

I really only hope I could have some friends. My dad made me transfers schools again. This one was called "Siroha elementary and middle school." Oh goody, more time to be picked on and shunned. I began to tear up, so I got into my pajamas and laid down in my bed. "I wish I could be me..." I whisper before falling asleep.

/next day/

I awoke, and yawned. I got dressed in my new school clothes. I tidied up my room, when I saw what was under my pillow. Five eggs. "What!?" I yell. I take one into my hand. It was white, with red spades, blue diamonds, green clubs, and yellow hearts. It felt warm, alive. I examined the others. One was black with red lace patterns on each end and a red spade in the middle. Another was black with white lace around the middle and a green club in the center. The third was white with a black line music pattern around the center, and a blue diamond on top of the pattern. The final one was white, with a black star on each end and a yellow heart in the middle.

I attached them all to a belt and wore it on my skirt. I grabbed my white backpack and headed off to school.

(Chakari's PoV)

I was in the Guardians meeting room. With me where my fellow guardians, Ryuuji Minamoto, Miyuki Tachibana, Kazuto Yuuki, Ai Narasu, Kimiko Lino, and Takuto Tsuji. We where currentally talking about X eggs, and how they where becoming more frequent. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. It opened to show a young girl, 12 years, maybe 13. She had a nice looking uniform, and pretty blond hair. "Um, Im new here, my name is Chiyu Mikanora." the girl told us. I then saw her belt. Five guardians!?

"Chakari, she has five eggs!" Shouts Ai. "Yes, she does." Says Takuto. Suddenly, a group of small people fly to Chiyu. They all croud the eggs, saying things like "have they hatched?" Or "what are they're names?" They're children call them back, and they listen. "W-what's going on?" Asks Chiyu. You're a guardian." Whispers Miyuki. "a what?" Chiyu asks. The guardians spend the next few minutes explaining things. "Wow..." Chiyu says. Suddenly, the white egg with symbols glows. It splits in two, and out pops a little boy with white hair, pale skin, white cloths, hazel eyes, and a scarf matching his egg. "Im Dream!" He shouts.

Chiyu looks at him, confused. He smiles, and the others fly over to him. the female dressed like an artistic singer said "I'm Ayane!" The male with black all over said "I'm Tomoki." The fun looking girl with a musician look introduced herself as Cherin. The baton twirling girl said she was Rina. A pair that looked like an Angel and a Devil introduced next. The angel called herself Hikaru, and the devil claimed she was Yamiko. The sporty musician boy said he was Baekhyun. The cute girl said she was Josei. The sporty boy called himself Ryuu.

Chiyu spent the next half an hour learning about everything. Suddenly, a flash of black passed the window. "Look! An x!" said Ryuuji. The guardians left the room and followed. Chiyu ran after them. What she saw next shocked her.

**_CLIFFHANGER MUAHAHAHAHA! If you want a change, tell me please!_**


	2. First Battle

**Guess what? This whole chapter deleted itself while I was in the middle of it! Had to start all over. But here it is. Again...**

/no PoV/

Chiyu was frozen in shock. She saw a large machine, that seemed to give off an evil energy. It was surrounded by black eggs with white X on them. On top of the machine stood a teenage girl, about 15. On her shoulder was a small chara, dressed in a black cloak, black leather boots, and gray pants. She also had long gray hair and red eyes. Albino, that's what others would say. The girl was dressed in a black sweater, grey jeans, black shoes, and black gloves. She had black hair and dark blue eyes. "Shaeah! You won't get away with these eggs!" Yells Ai. The girl laughs, and grins like a maniac. "Is that so, little girl?" Shaeah asks. That set them off. Chiyu jumped in surprise as the guardians all yell "Character Transform!"

Their chosen chara all enter their eggs, and the eggs enter each guardians hearts. "Cherin! Crystal Popstar!" Yelled Chakari. In a bright light, her outfit changed. She was now in a navy blue blazer cropped at the belly button with a white tank top inside and royal blue coloured jeggings and blue flats, while holding a crystal studded microphone. "Ayane, Musical Star!" Yells Kimiko. She also transforms, into a purple [instead of blue] and silver [instead of black] version of Amulet Spade that has a Black music note instead of a spade. "Tomoki, Beat's Rhythm!" Says Ryuuji. He is now wearing a Black,White,and Blue version of Beat Jumper. "Yamiko, Devil Charm!" Shouts Miyuki. She now wears a skull eye patch on the right. she wears a black long sleeved shirt with white lines on the arms, black skirt with white lines on the edge, a white cape, black cross pendant, black socks, and white boots. she also have devil wings on her back. "Baekhyun, Passion Rhythm." Says Kazuto. He now sports a purple t shirt under an open up light purple turtleneck vest, basketball shorts, purple boots, white beanie and head phones. "Josei! Go, Perfect Princess!" Shouts Ai. She now wears a frilly pink dress that has ruffles that goes down to her knees. She wears white boots and in her hair there is a white ribbon. "Ryuu, Animal Heart." Says Takuto in almost a whisper voice. An unbuttoned light blue formal shirt, with dark skinny jeans and a small messenger bag containing animal food. He wears a silver whistle around his neck, and a green ring around his thumb.

Shaeah stepped back, surprised. She looked around panicked, then spotted Chiyu. She grinned evilly and flipped off of the machine. She landed behind Chiyu, and held her close by her neck. "Make a move, and she gets it!" She yells. Chiyu is frozen in fear, tears streaming down her face. "Chiyu!" Yells Ai. "Chiyu! Be you! You need to open your heart! Let me in!" Shouts Dream, obviously in a panic. Chiyu takes a deep breath, and a glow surrounds her chest. Dream enters his egg, and it fades into Chiyu's heart. She looks around, surprised and worried. She is now wearing a flowing, white dress. The sleeves and skirt area are covered in red spades, yellow hearts, green clubs, and blue diamonds.

The guardians gasp and gaze in awe. Chiyu winks and holds a hand toward the X eggs. "Restore their broken dreams! Open their hearts!" She says. The X eggs glow, and return to normal. "NO!" Screams Shaeah. "Character change! Darkness Rising!" Shaeah transforms with her chara. She is now in a black trench coat, white shorts, black knee high boots, and white gloves. "Night reckoning!" She yells and holds a hand to Chiyu. "Chiyu! Behind you!" Shouts Ryuuji. Chiyu hardly turned before being struck by a black beam. She falls to the ground, and the red spade egg begins to crack slightly. "CHIYU!" The guardians yell. Now, they where mad.

"Devil's Wrath!" Yells Miyuki. A black bat with horns forms itself infront of her, and attacks Shaeah. She staggers back, giving Chakari a chance. "Note Bonds!" She yells. A ray of black notes comes from her microphone, and wrap around Shaeah. "Grrr, Dark Wave!" Shouts Shaeah. A tide of black breaks the bonds, making Chakari stagger back, but she stays strong.

"Lions Roar." Says Takuto. A skateboard comes from his ring, and he jumps on. He speeds toward Shaeah, and when in range, a loud roar emanates from Takuto. It hits Shaeah with enough force to send her flying backwards. As she is, Kazuto runs behinds her. "Active Vibrations!" He shouts. Loud, rumbling vibrations reverberate from his headphones. He then kicks a soccerball down the middle of the vibrations. The ball picks up speed and strikes Shaeah in the back, launching her forward again.

She hits the machine, and her transformation undoes itself. Her chara is pushed from her heart, and she rolls into the machine. "Rhia..." Whimpers Shaeah. "I'm okay Shaeah." The chara replies. Shaeah stands up staggering. " I will defeat you, Guardians!" She yells before running off. And like that, she was gone. The guardians all undo their transformations, an congratulate each other. Then they remembered. "Chiyu!" They all shout together. They all run over to her, worried.

Dream is trying to wake her up, but it won't work. "Chiyu! Chiyu, get up!" He yells. "Will she be okay?" asks Miyuki. Kazuto gently presses a finger in Chiyu's neck, then steps back and nods. "Good. Wait, her Spade hatched!" Exclaims Ai. A small chara in a red dress, apron, white slippers, with red eyes and red brown hair was sitting in Chiyu's shoulder. "I'm Meiko." She says. Chiyu finally starts to wake up, opening one eye. "I, I'm sorry, for being weak." She says. "But you where awesome! Did you see those eggs you saved?" Asks Ryuuji. "Ya, you did well for your first time." Adds Kimiko. Chiyu smiles and gets up.

"Thanks guys. It means a lot." She says. All the guardians and charas smile. Just then, the yellow heart egg starts to crack.

**OMG another chapter! Haha! By the way, I hope that for those who's character transform name I made up, I hope your okay with it. The attacks as well. Thanks!**


End file.
